


aspectabund

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TsuzuKazuWeek_2021, artist/writer struggles, but i can guarantee that its really cute, i have no words to describe what i've written in a day, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: aspectabund (adj.) - letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one’s face or eyes-a short two-part fic showing the struggles of Mankai’s scriptwriter and the mischief of said company’s graphic designer.alternatively, the boyfriends use each other as a muse for their own separate pieces.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of TsuzuKazu week "The Writer and the Artist/Muse"!

“Head empty, no thoughts, and no inspiration at all…”

A certain coffee pudding brunette sighed in frustration as he rested his head on top of his desk. In front of him was his laptop which displayed what was supposed to be the script for the Summer Troupe’s next play, except that the opened document was completely blank. Not to mention that it was already the second day since the Director had told him to work on it and it was due in a few days time.

“Why can’t I think of anything this time?” Tsuzuru told himself, another heavy sigh escaping his lips.

Just before he was about to grab his phone from beside his laptop, a knock echoed from the door before a certain blonde man peeked inside the room. “Tsuzurun~? Ya busy or somethin’~?” came the familiar voice of his boyfriend. 

“Not really,” Tsuzuru replied as he sat back up from his position. Kazunari entered the room, making sure to close the door behind him, and walked up to the brunette. “What’s wrong?”

“Mukkun and I are going out to buy some groceries, so I came here in case if ya needed something from the store, y’know~” Kazunari leaned against the wooden stairs of the loft bed. “But TBH, it seems that what you need RN can’t be bought.” The brunette fell silent, knowing that his boyfriend saw right through him. “No inspo, IG?”

The scriptwriter nodded his head, his eyes glancing toward his laptop. “Absolutely nothing, Miyoshi-san. I thought that I’d be able to come up with something quickly in a matter of days, but it didn’t occur to me that it wouldn’t happen this time around...”

Kazunari put a hand on his chin and hummed in thought. “Kumoppi’s the lead, IIRC… Have you considered a fantasy-themed play, Tsuzurun? Something like The Floral Prince, but consider adding some RPG crumbs to it, maybe~? What if it was like one of those dungeon quests that Itarun, Setzer, and Ronron play in their free time? Ya know, like ‘Neo Fantasy Online’, IIRC?”

Tsuzuru noticed the way his boyfriend’s lime green eyes lit up when the latter discussed the possible theme for the play. Kazunari barely gets this chance to provide ideas and suggestions after all, since Tsuzuru is often left to his own devices when it comes to scriptwriting. The more the blonde artist provided the brunette writer with play ideas, the more Tsuzuru had grown mesmerized with Kazunari instead of paying attention. It seemed that Kazunari was the inspiration he needed to be able to write for the next play after all. 

A chuckle escaped the writer’s lips, which made the artist glance in his direction. “Eh? Did I say something weird, Tsuzurun?”

He shook his head, his lips curving into a smile. “None at all, Miyoshi-san. I kinda spaced out a bit, but I think I know now what to write for Summer Troupe’s next play. I might have found inspiration while I spaced out.” Turquoise orbs locked with lime green ones as Tsuzuru looked up at Kazunari. “Thank you, Miyoshi-san.”

His signature laugh escaped his lips. “Glad to be of help, Tsuzurun~!! I better get going now, Mukkun’s probably waiting for too long now, plus you need to focus on the script now that you’ve found inspo~” Kazunari slowly walked to the door. “Oh yeah, do you need anything from the store? Coffee or anything?”

The scriptwriter turned to face his laptop once more. now that he is brimming with inspiration. “Either bottled or canned coffee is fine with me, the usual amount as always.” 

The blonde male chuckled nervously with what he meant by “usual amount” and sometimes it is never a good sign but he lets it slide anyway since it’s related to scriptwriting. “You betcha~! Good luck, Tsuzurun!!” 

With that, Kazunari left Room 102, leaving Tsuzuru alone once more. Another smile crept its way to the latter’s face.

At least he found the inspiration he needs in the one and only muse he loves.

* * *

It was quiet in room 202. Muku was in school, so Kazunari was left alone inside the shared dorm room. Lounging on the sofa in the middle of the room with his phone in hand, the blonde male casually scrolled and browsed through his social media. 

That didn’t last long, however, when his lime green eyes landed on the open sketchpad sitting on the coffee table beside him.

“...Oh, fuck.”

He forgot that he had an art project due tomorrow.

Kazunari rubbed the back of his neck, slightly disappointed in himself for forgetting about the project. His hands reached for the sketchpad and placed it on his lap. “Hmm~ IIRC the theme was supposed to be ‘someone you hold close to your heart’...”

He leaned back against the sofa. “If I had remembered it earlier, then I would’ve drawn the Summer Troupe together when we have one of our plays, or even the whole company… Definitely gonna take a while.” A sigh escaped his lips. “Maybe just one person as my subject will do the trick but who would be the one...”

His voice trailed off as his mind flashed a certain brunette living in the dorm room just at the first floor. “Hope Tsuzurun doesn’t mind me crashing for a while~” He chuckled before making a run for it to 102.

Kazunari barged into said dorm room, startling a studying Tsuzuru who was seated in front of his desk. “What the— Miyoshi-san?!”

“Yahoo, Tsuzurun~!!” He casually greeted his boyfriend with a grin and a wave as he walked towards the sofa. “Mind if I crash in here for a while?”

“I don’t really mind, I guess.” His eyes noticed the sketchbook in his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m guessing you have an art project due soon?”

“Tomorrow, actually.” Kazunari slumped down on the sofa, his tone grew serious. “I totes forgot about it until earlier~” His lime green eyes looked down at the empty page of his sketchpad on his lap. “I have ideas for the theme I was assigned to, but…” He raised his head and looked at Tsuzuru, albeit remaining silent.

The brunette raised a brow. “But what?”

“NVM, I think I know now what I should draw~!” Kazunari winked at his direction before he focused his attention back on his sketchpad, fishing a pencil out from his pocket. “Don’t mind me, Tsuzurun~ I promise I won’t disturb ya!” 

Tsuzuru blinked his eyes out of confusion before he went back to studying. Silence, save for the occasional audible scribbling from either of them, fell in the room for a while, yet the brunette felt as if something was… off. He looked behind his shoulder and caught Kazunari staring and fixated on him, his face looking serious. “Um, Miyoshi-san, is there something wrong?”

Keeping his serious face on, he replied, “Nah, not really, Tsuzurun~ DW about me~” He faced his sketchpad once again, scribbling and doodling on the page.

Silence fell upon the room once more until a few minutes later, Kazunari stretched his arms. “Uwaah, finally done with the sketch~!!” He stood up, leaving his sketchbook and pencil on the sofa. “Tsuzurun, I’ll get some food and my coloring pencils back in 202! BRB~!” He hurriedly rushed out of the room before his boyfriend got the chance to reply.

Not long before Kazunari exited 102, however, Tsuzuru took this chance to look at what his boyfriend had drawn on his sketchpad. “It was weird that Miyoshi-san was staring at me while he wasー” He got cut off the moment he saw the sketchpad when he approached the sofa, leaving him flustered as he went back to his desk.

It was a portrait of Tsuzuru smiling under a path of cherry blossom trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Miyuki](https://twitter.com/aozorakokuyo) for proofreading! ;w;
> 
> Catch me in [@hibiscusmemoirs](https://twitter.com/hibiscusmemoirs) where I don't shut up about tzkz /hj :D


End file.
